The Other Side of the Games
by Allium Banner
Summary: It's about Reeka, a Katniss look-a-like created by the Capitol so that they can phrame the games and control them to end the way they want! Read to find out how! *HIATUS*
1. The Beginning

This is kind of a short first chapter, but I'm posting the other chapters fairly soon. Please Review! Thanks!

It's time for another Hunger Games again this year and everyone in Capitol B is going crazy and jumpy as they're all wondering who's going to be the stunt doubles for the tributes this year. I personally can care less, and it's not just because I've been breed to resemble a District Twelver either, no it's more over the fact that Katniss only has a few years left and I may never get the chance to step into that stadium that I've been trained my whole life for, and then I'll be retired.

Capitol B was a special city created by the original Capitol to raise look-alikes of every person in each district so that if they are chosen to enter the Games then they won't get a scratch on their pretty faces, nope, that's our job. My city is designed with 13 sections, well at least there use to be 13, but the Capitol destroyed District 13's look-alike when they destroyed the original 13, so now Capitol B has 12 sections. One exact copy for each District.

Even though it has 12 sections though Captiol B isn't really that big because only kids 10 years old to 18 live here. Until we're 10 we grow up in "The Other" and we go back there if our "Original" hasn't been chosen to be in the Games by the time we turn 18, or if we, oops I mean our Original (because they do sooo much) wins the Games. When we turn 10 we train in Capitol B for two years before our Original is entered into the Reaping.

Now you might be wondering what happens to all of the other Originals that become tributes and supposedly die? The go to "The Other" also; without a scratch on them. The only person who returns home is the known winner of the game (which is what the audience thinks anyways, they just don't know that the other tributes don't die, nope those deaths are done by the Capitol B "Fakies.")

So right now I'm walking home from the Training Center, which is where the Original Capitol would stand in reference to the Districts, which means my Section 12 (the replica of District 12) is the farthest section from the Training Center, but I don't really mind. I like walking through all of the sections especially Section1 with all of their consumer goods stores and bright buildings and Section 4, since I like to watch the fishers sometimes, even though I'm not allowed to actually fish.

Most of the Factories or fishing peirs in Capitol B aren't actually used for their designated purpose, but they're there because they're supposed to help us understand where our Original lives and their life.

Suddenly I remember that my bred sister, Rose (named after her Original, Primrose) wanted me to come home early today so that I could help her get ready for her first Reaping, so I start to jog and then eventually pick up a good paced run. It helps having a fit Original, since the Trainers work me so that I am built exactly like Katniss Everdeen. Although, I haven't been able to figure out how in the past few years she's grown so fit by just sitting in school and other places around her District all day, but whatever it is I'll have to thank her for it later; if I ever get the chance to meet her.

I turn the corner into the Seam area of Section 12 and see Rose waving her hand out of our little house at me and it makes me smile.

"Ready Reeka?"

"Aren't I always?" I reply in a very monotone voice and she looks at me iwth a grim face.

"I don't get why you don't like the Games it's what we're created to do and we're honored if we lead our Original to victory!"

"Except there's the little fact that a Section Twelver hasn't 'lead their Original to Victory' in years. I swear they're teaching the other sections stuff that they aren't to use."

"Oh stop being a fuddy duddy," she says with a big smile and then jesters me inside. I've always believed that Rose is just like Primrose, since they both can cheer someone up with just a smile and are always looking on the bright side of life.

"Something special's come for you today Reeka!" at this she opens up our closet and pulls out a beautiful soft blue dress with match shoes.

"What about the blouse and skirt that Katniss wears to every Reaping?"

"It's been handed down to Primrose this year, so now I get to wear it! Oh by the way you need to wear your hair in a braid."

"Don't I always?" I wink at her and then go to start getting ready, and I can't help but wonder about what I'd do if I didn't have Rose, and not just because she acts like she's my mother some times, and I can't help but believe that it's also the same way for Katniss and Prim Rose. Oh I wish I could meet Katniss.


	2. The Reaping

Some of the "TV" scenes are exactly how they were in the book, but I didn't have my Hunger Games book with me at the time I wrote this, so they're paraphrased.

All of the kids in Section 12 are lined up in the town square just like in the real Districts, except we're not barricaded into pens and separated by boy and girl because here in Capitol B it's an "honor" to be selected, so they don't have to watch over us as much as they do in the Districts.

We're all clustered in front of a big stage that has three big screen TVs on it and everybody's getting excited, everyone except me of course because I know that right after this Rose and I'll just go back to our little house and nothing will have changed.

"I'm going to changed Section 12's streak and lead Gale to victory this year!" says my friend Kilo.

"What makes you think he'll even get selected?" I reply.

"I have a sixth sense, well mainly I'm just hoping it's true because if he doesn't it's off the 'The Other' for me tonight."

I start to feel sad, since I'd totally forgotten that not everything will be the same. No matter what happens today Kilo will be gone tomorrow, either retired or advanced.

"Hey don't get all sad Reeka! There's no way those other Districts could beat me. I mean look at my muscles! How much do you bet Katniss and Gale have been wrestling to gain muscle?" He winks at me and I laugh and not just because of his "out there" assumption but because I can always count on him to know just how to make me feel better, even though I know he knew the real reason I was sad.

"Reeka! Reeka! It's starting!" Rose exclaims and pulls on my arm to make me pay attention, so I grab her and put her on my shoulders so she can see better.

_"Welcome everybody to this year's Hunger Games' reaping!"_

We began to watch Effie on the TV and I started to get nervous.

_"Now shall we start with the girls? Ok now this year's District 12 girl tribute is...Primrose Everdeen!"_

I froze as Rose on my shoulders started to cheer and was starting to struggle to get down from my shoulders and I shouted "NO!" but it was three times as loud as I thought it would be because at the same moment Katniss Everdeen, on the TV shouted no also and went running to her sister shouting _"I volunteer! I'll take her spot! Put me in the games!"_

At first I was just so relieved to know that Rose wouldn't be going that I didn't realize what this meant until everyone around me started to cheer and chant my name. I look up on to the stage to see my coach, Greggor, staring at me as he speaks into the microphone and says "Come on up Reeka, you're ready."

I started to smile. He actually thinks I'm ready! Maybe I had a shot this year, but of course that's up to the Game Makers in Capitol A, not me, to decide. So I put Rose down on the ground, kiss her on the forehead and whisper good-bye as I take my place on stage.

As the Reaping continues I stare up at the screen wondering who's going to join me. What if it's Kilo? I can only hope.

_"Peeta!"_

Peeta...I've never really talked to Peeta's look alike, and actually I don't know who he is at all either, since I'm supposed to only socialize with the look-alikes of the people Katniss talks to, so I could pick him out of the crowd since he was the one standing in the middle of the cheering crowd and he looked exactly like the blonde curly haired boy on tv, but I didn't know his name until his coach, Yeelo, comes up and yells, "Get on up here Quill!"

He saunters up on stage and I'm thinking that it's just "great" that I get to go into this with some stuck up guy who's "all about" the games, just like one of those Careers from the Districts. But once we start to head to the train he leans over and whispers to me "get ready for over celebrated death." And I can't help but smile think that this guy's maybe the best crowd pleaser I've ever met, and because I'm glad he's not who I thought he was at the beginning.

I wonder if Peeta's just as good at pleasing people as Quill. Let's hope since it's his words people will hear, not Quill's.

Our coaches lead us on the long trip past all of the sections on our way to the train station next to the Training Center. As we walk other tributes start to join us on their way to the train station as well. I look around trying to see if I recognize anybody, which of course I don't, since just like our Originals we're secluded from people from other Section/Districts; we just live closer to the others, so our rules to not talk to people from other sections is really strict.

I look over at Quill as we enter the square where the Train Station and Training Center are located and he smiles at me, even though I have no idea why. Even when he says "This year's games are going to be interesting."


	3. The Train

So I wanted to get this chapter up at least, but I feel like this isn't a favorite series, since nobody has reviewed on it, so I think I will just write the chapter where Reeka and Katniss meet next and then just kind of end it. I'm sorry if there's anybody who actually does like this story, but I'm most likely going to end it so I can concentrate on my other ones.

As I'm sitting in my room in the train to the Capitol I can't help but wonder what Quill meant by saying that this year's games are going to be interesting? Is it because he's excited to be a part of them? Or does he know something I don't know? That could be, since Look-alikes tend to know a lot about their original since we watch parts of our Original's life through the camera that Capital A has all around each of the Districts. That's how I've learned most of the things I know about Katniss, like how much she cares about Prim and how put off from the world she is, although that I could learn by just knowing myself. So maybe there's something about Peeta that Quill knows that's going to make this interesting? I have no idea what it could be and there's no way it could have anything to do with me anyways. The only time I remember watching Peeta while I watched Katniss was during my first Viewing when I was 10 years old and Peeta threw loaf bread at Katniss when he saw her starving.

I remember feeling the same pain of starvation as Katniss, since we're only fed as much as our Original, but after that day I've been receiving bigger portions of food than most of the kids in the Section 12 seam.

Suddenly there's a knock at my door that breaks me out of my contemplative mental state. "Who is it?"

"Me, Quill. Do you want to come and watch Peeta and Katniss in their train?"

I'm tempted to say no, since I'm fed up with always watching from TVs like a creeper and I'm going to finally meet the real Katniss in just about 24 hours, but I decide to say yes and go join Quill, Greggor and Yeelo since most of the talk about strategy happens on the train. Well all of it except for the mention of the look-alikes, since Mentors and Capitol representatives are sworn to not mention Capitol B. The Game makers think it's better that the tributes find out at their first training session when they get a good look at us. I kind of wish they'd tell them on the train first because I can only imagine how Katniss reacts when she finds out that there's been any other girl living just like her and looking just like her for her whole life and she didn't know it. I don't want to think about that right now.

I put on the plain black shirt and pants set out for me to wear and follow Quill to the living room of the train where Greggor and Yeelo are already sitting on the couch in front of the big screen TV, so we join them. the screen shows Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch and Effie sitting in the dining room having breakfast. It's all pretty boring. Haymitch is drunk, blah blah, but then Peeta stands up and chucks Haymitch's bottle of liquor at the wall. Quill snickers, but I'm in shock and I look at Katniss' face to see that she is too. Well that is until Haymitch slaps Peeta and she throws a knife at him that lands right in between his fingers.

All of us freeze, including Haymitch on the screen, well until he starts to snicker that is and says, "So I've got a couple of fighters this year, huh? Stand up and let me have a look at you." Haymitch does his inspection and I can't seem to speak, until I realize something really important.

"I-I can't throw a sword. Not that good at least. Where did she learn that?" My anger's starting to build, "That's something a little important, don't you think?" I turn to face Greggor and practically yell, "How could come you didn't teach me a skill like that? Katniss can throw a knife and direct it perfectly and all I've been doing is basically lifting weights! How could you have known about this and not have taught me? Is this why District Twelve always loses because when there's a chance we could win you don't take it?"

Greggor stands up to face me, "Reeka, that's enough. I didn't know. none of us knew. I only see what you've seen on the screens, remember that? Sheesh. You're more like Katniss than I thought-"

"Well I should be! I have her DNA!" with that I storm out of the room and head back to my own; locking the door and flopping onto my bed.

A knife? If Katniss can throw a knife like that, then we could win...well would of been able to, except for the fact that Katniss doesn't do the fighting. I do. The games are planned out as in who fights who at what time and who allies with who, but they leave it to chance in a way by not setting a winner of each fight. No, that wouldn't be fair now would it? I can't help but laugh. Fair? Since when is anything about these games, about my life, fair?

Suddenly there's another knock on my door. "Go away!"

"Come on Reeka, let me in."

Quill? Why does he suddenly have so much interest in me? The tributes almost never talk to each other; that goes for the Fakies as well. "What do you want?"

"To talk to you."

Oh well that explains a lot. "About what?"

"Just let me in. I won't go away until you do." Wow this boy is persistent. I wonder if Peeta is just as persistent as Quill? It makes me laugh because I know he is, I mean we aren't copies for no reason, and I know that Katniss must be just as annoyed by it as I am.

"Fine," I get off my bed and unlock the door to let Quill in. When he enters I turn around and flop back on my bed. He wants to talk, so let him talk, but that doesn't mean that I need to say anything.

"So..."

"Why do you keep talking to me?" Ok so maybe I will talk.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Almost none of the tributes talk to each other, and Peeta and Katniss most likely aren't right now, so we shouldn't develop any relationship they don't have."

"But they are talking."

"What? Let me see."

"Ok well they're not talking right at this moment, but they both just dragged drunk Haymitch off to his room together and now Peeta is giving him a bath, but didn't you see when they were talking abouthot chocolate together?"

"They were?" I know it's not a very important conversation, but most Original tributes don't say a single word to the other tribute from their District unless they have, or have a previous relationship with the person, but Katniss and Peeta don't, well at least not one that I know of, but there seems to be a lot of stuff that comes to Katniss that I apparently don't know about. "What do you know about Peeta?"

"Know about him? Well he grew up in a family of bakers; he has two older brothers-"

"No. You know perfectly well what I mean. What do you know about Peeta that I DON'T know?"

He pauses for a little bit, and looks at his shoes, "Nothing."

"Oh come on Quill! You're good with your mouth, but apparently you're not a very good actor."

"Look. You said so yourself that we're not supposed to have any relationships or know anything that our Original doesn't, right?"

"Yah, but..."

"No buts, yah I know a secret about Peeta, but Katniss doesn't know it, so thus you can't either."

Sigh, uh I hate it when other people are right.

There's another knock on the door. "Are you both in there?" It's Greggor.

I'm about to open my mouth and say something I probably shouldn't, but Quill beats me to it.

"Yah," he says and opens the door to let Greggor in.

"We're only a few hours away from the Capitol, so you both should go to bed right now and when you wake up we should be either close or there."

"Ok," Quill replies, leaving and Greggor starts to follow him.

"Greggor?"

He turns around and answers me, "Yes Reeka?"

"Have a look-a-like and an Original ever switched position?"

"No. It's illegal, and has never been to their advantage to do so anyways. The tributes from Capitol B always have the same skills as their Originals plus some more advanced fighting skills."

"Until now..."

"It was most likely just a lucky shot. Don't worry your brain over it Reeka. The Capitol never misses anything," after saying that he leaves me with my thoughts. Never? Never is as exact of a word as always, and everyone knows that always can be broken and besides, anyone with eyes could see that Katniss wasn't just lucky with her shot. This might not be what Quill knew that made him come to the conclusion that this year's games will be interesting, but I now know, in my own way, that it's true.


End file.
